


Dancing in the Dark

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Willow accompanies Jay to watch a meteor shower. Willow belongs to willownorthbook and Jay belongs to SpaceUnicornDot.





	Dancing in the Dark

Being someone who almost always rose with the sun (if only to sketch it or just enjoy it), Jay was usually in bed at a reasonable hour. Usually with Willow, who liked to get up bright and early to start her endless to-do list (which Jay often nagged her gently about, not wanting her to overwork herself. He loved his girlfriend, after all, though he wished that she didn't work so hard). Tonight, though, Jay sat at the table drinking a tea that was more caffeinated. Willow looked at him in surprise on her way though the kitchen, where she was getting herself a glass of water before bed.

"Caffeine this late?" Willow asked, looking from Jay to the clock on the wall (which declared that it was half past nine at night, Jay was usually in bed in half an hour with Willow and the fur babies following soon after).

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you," said Jay. "I heard that there's a meteor shower tonight. I've never seen one of those before, it sounds fascinating." Willow's heart swelled with love at the look of pure excitement on his face.

"I didn't expect you to be interested in astronomy," Willow mused.

"My Soul Steed is named Star," Jay reminded her, and Willow blushed.

"Right," said Willow. "That makes sense. Sorry, I'm... tired. Not thinking straight."

"I made enough tea for two," said Jay. "If, you know, you want to come with me."

"Well, there's always a lot to do at the winery tomorrow," Willow said, hesitantly. Jay gave her his infamous puppy eyes, complete with pout. Willow wasn't sure if she loved or hated it, but it always had this strange way of dispelling any negative emotions that she was feeling.

"Alright, fine," said Willow with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. "You've convinced me." Jay gave a little cheer, which had Christmas barking (Brownie and Rune soon joined in with yaps of their own). Willow couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed a mug from the cupboard and sat down to drink tea with the love of her life.

"Have you ever seen shooting stars before?" Jay asked. "Or meteor showers?"

"A few," said Willow. "They usually happen too late for me, though." Jay gave her a sad look.

"How long has it been since you've just had fun?" Jay asked.

"Despite everything, I really only started to have fun when I met you and my other friends," said Willow. "Since Kai, anyway." Jay reached across the table and took Willow's hands in his own, his touch so gentle that Willow felt the emotions welling up in her again.

"I know that most people live to work, Willow," said Jay. "But you have to live for fun, too."

"Maybe you can teach me how to do that," said Willow. Jay's grin was almost blinding.

"Let's make this a date," said Jay after they'd finished their tea. Willow froze for a moment, her eyes wide.

"We can't, I haven't showered and my hair's a mess and it's too late to put on make up or anything fancy and-" Willow rambled, but Jay pressed his finger to her lips, his eyes sparkling.

"Just wear something nice, you don't need to dress up," said Jay. "Anyway, it'll be dark, it's not like anyone will see you."

"I don't know," said Willow, her chest feeling a little tight. Jay's presence lessened the anxiety somewhat, though, especially when he pulled her into a tight hug. Those hugs always worked whenever Willow woke up from nightmares, like a kind of thunder blanket but for humans.

"Please?" said Jay, kissing her ear. "For me?" Willow laughed, her skin prickling from his breath so close to her ear.

"Okay, okay, fine," said Willow. "But I can't promise I'll look good."

"You always look good to me," said Jay. Willow blushed, though her heart fluttered at his words. He was too good for her, he really was.

When Willow emerged from the bathroom, having brushed her currently-blue hair and put on just a little makeup and a nice dress that she usually wore for picnic dates with Jay (of which there were many), she noticed that Jay was already dressed in his flannel and jeans. He also had a jacket over the top, to keep warm.

"Why do I feel underdressed?" Willow blurted with a laugh when she saw Jay.

"Sorry," said Jay, blushing. "I just wanted to be prepared."

"That's what the weather app is for, my love," Willow teased him, holding up her phone. "It's not supposed to get too cold tonight but if you're that worried, I'll take a coat with me. Or we can snuggle up in the picnic blanket." Jay's face lit up at that idea, and Willow felt her heart melt.

Normally, Willow wore enclosed shoes when she was riding. But, tonight, she wore sandals. She'd checked social media for anything on the meteor shower and, after discovering that the best place to watch was in the Forgotten Fields, she'd had a whim. And, following Jay's desire for her to relax and enjoy life, she'd followed it.

"Let's take Snowdrop," said Willow as Jay looked at her feet. Jay grinned, quickly taking Willow's hand and almost running over to where he had a little stable set up at their home above the Wolves' Den in Mistfall for their usual equine companions. Rebel and Hawkeye looked like they were already asleep, leaning against each other, while Star had his ears pricked up, sensing his rider's excitement. But it was the snowy white North Swedish mare that Jay headed to and haltered, leading her out of the stable.

"Come on, time to ferry some precious cargo," Jay cooed to his mare, petting her fluffy nose.

"I hope you know you're included in that precious cargo," said Willow. Jay laughed.

As they usually did, Jay rode Snowdrop bareback, Willow sitting behind him more on Snowdrop's rump with her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's middle. She leaned her head against Jay's back, a little drowsy still because the tea hadn't quite kicked in yet. But not so tired that she didn't gaze at their surroundings as they rode through the dark, misty eeriness of Mistfall at night. The glowing mushrooms almost looked like distant lanterns, and Willow remembered when she'd been afraid of these woods at night. Maybe it was just from all that she'd seen, maybe it was because she knew the area better now, or maybe it was just having Jay here, but... Willow didn't fear these woods anymore. Though she did relax considerably once they were out of the woods and on the road.

Willow hadn't ridden at night in such a long time that it almost felt like a fairytale, to see the stars above and reflected in the water, to see the lampposts glowing in the distance and the distant lights of houses. The lights of Fort Pinta glowed on the water, making Willow smile.

"Enjoying yourself back there?" Jay asked, probably able to feel Willow loosening up.

"I forgot how beautiful it can be at night," said Willow. Jay grinned, she could sense it.

"I guess all you needed was a fresh set of eyes," said Jay.

"Yeah, yeah," said Willow, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Willow was almost disappointed when Jay finally slowed Snowdrop to a stop in the Forgotten Fields. They'd taken the road that went straight to the Forgotten Fields past Wolf Hall Inn, probably so that Jay wouldn't get distracted by the many beautiful plants along the way (even with the flowers being closed up for the night). Willow didn't mind, though, enjoying the chance to see more stars. She'd enjoyed growing up in Jorvik City, she really had, but... there was no denying that the stars were just that much brighter in the countryside. It was the perfect night for a meteor shower, too, almost as if the heavens themselves had made it so. Maybe they had, as far as Willow knew. She'd seen enough now to think that maybe there was a bit of truth to every story.

"Don't tell me you've fallen asleep back there," Jay teased.

"No, just thinking," said Willow, though she did have to shake herself awake a little. She'd almost fallen into a kind of trance back there. And yet... she didn't immediately feel that all-too-familiar urge to do something, to not just laze about doing nothing. All she wanted to do now was lie back with Jay on the picnic blanket that he was currently spreading out for them.

"I hope you're not stressing out about anything," said Jay, helping her down from Snowdrop's fluffy back.

"Actually, I'm not," said Willow, "which might be a bit hard for you to believe. I can hardly believe it."

"I'm glad to see it," said Jay. "You deserve happiness and relaxation, more than anyone else I know."

"I think I'm finally starting to believe that," said Willow as she sat down on the picnic blanket. Jay joined her, his sketchbook in hand. He wouldn't look right without it.

"Do you know when this starts?" Jay asked, his pencil poised over the page. Willow smiled fondly at him, checking her phone.

"I'll tell you when it's about to start," said Willow. Though, according to the time, they had enough time for a little... something. "Hey, you can make music happen, right?"

"Uh... yeah? I guess? Or we could just use phones," said Jay. "I know you're weird about magic sometimes." The irony was enough to make Willow laugh again.

"Look at you, thinking of the 'human' thing for once," said Willow. "Phone would probably be easier, I guess." She got to her feet, sliding her sandals off and stepping onto the grass. At once, she felt the energy of this land, the grass beneath her feet and every seed and root hidden within, seep into her, filling her with life. She let the grass grow between her toes, soft and almost feathery beneath her feet.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked. He hadn't looked like a lost puppy in so long, and the resurgence of it now made Willow's heart skip a beat.

"Dance with me," said Willow, holding her hand out. Jay stood, leaving his sketchbook on the picnic blanket with the pencil. He shrugged out of his jacket, too, leaving himself in just his flannel and jeans. He kicked his shoes off almost as an afterthought, leaving his socks inside them so they wouldn't get lost. And then, he joined Willow on the grass, filled with happiness at the sight of her looking so happy and carefree.

"Which song?" Jay asked.

"Surprise me," said Willow. She almost looked like she was glowing, though that was probably just Jay's imagination. He wished that he could let his own runes glow, but he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him and wondering. So instead, he shuffled the music player on his phone and turned the volume up before gently tossing it on the picnic blanket and joining his girlfriend on the grass that definitely wasn't usually this soft.

"You're happy," said Jay as he took Willow's hand and placed the other one on her waist in proper waltz position.

"You say that like I'm always depressed or something," said Willow with a laugh. Jay smiled fondly at her as the music swelled around them.

"You know what I mean," said Jay. And Willow smiled at him because she did know what he meant. She could feel it, too.

Not for the first time with Jay, Willow lost track of time completely as they danced. The songs changed, though their dance remained mostly the same. A simple waltz, just the simple swaying of bodies. Willow barely even had to direct the flowers to grow around her feet, almost spreading out like a carpet around them. They even formed a circle around the picnic blanket, though that may have been intentional. Jay looked up from the flowers, though, at a bright flash above them.

"Oh, it's started," said Jay, grinning at the show that unfolded above them.

"So it has," said Willow with a laugh. "Wow, that hour flew."

"That's not a Pandorian thing, is it?" Jay worried. Willow shook her head, smiling.

"It's a love thing," said Willow as she stepped away from Jay and sat down on the picnic blanket. Jay quickly joined her, pulling his sketchbook into his lap and beginning to at least attempt to capture the star shower on paper. And, out of habit more than anything else, Willow gently plucked flowers and began to weave them into a crown to set atop Jay's head. This was worth losing a little sleep over.


End file.
